


Embers

by anesake



Category: Egglia: Legend of the Redcap (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on headcanons, Biting, Blood licking, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Relationship Study, Rough Sex, Scratching, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesake/pseuds/anesake
Summary: “I’m not embarrassed,” Chabo snarled. “It’s a minor inconvenience, is all.”“Well then, we will have to eliminate it, just as we would any other.”





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: While the ages of the characters are never mentioned in the game, this fic is written under the assumption that both characters are (and were) adults, and are portrayed as such here.
> 
> Also, heed the tags!

Shamo’s sword struck against his own, sending shock waves up his arm. He let out a small grunt. Sweat dripped down his back, making his already-drenched top cling further to his body. Chabo looked up at his assailant, scowling through the sweat dripping into his eyes.

“What’sss the matter? Giving up already?” Shamo smirked.

Chabo chuckled in response. “I’ve barely even started.”

He lunged, sword raised high above his head. Shamo immediately moved to parry, arms shaking and brows furrowing with effort while he tried to push off the sword. Chabo grinned, and without wasting another second he delivered a strong kick to his legs, sending him sprawling on the ground. Shamo groaned, and readied himself to leap onto his feet, only to be stopped short by Chabo’s sword stopping a hair’s width from his neck.

He glared up at him.

“What’s the matter, giving up already?” Chabo cackled.

Shamo growled.

They stared at each other, unblinking, for what seemed like an eternity. At last, as if by some mutual agreement, they broke out into laughter. Chabo extended his hand out, and pulled Shamo to his feet once he grabbed it. He turned to leave, Shamo following suit with an arm around his nape, nearly holding him in a chokehold.

“Let’s have a sssoak in the river, we’ve earned it.”

“Yeah,” Chabo grinned.

They jumped into the freezing cold water; pleasant chills ran up Chabo’s spine. He closed his eyes, fully intent on enjoying this moment for as long as he could, when not even a minute later Shamo began talking.

“What do you sssuggest we do about the ogres? Our brothers are getting restless.”

Chabo thought for a moment, too occupied with the budding heat that was creeping its way through his body, even despite the frigid water. It was entirely different from the one the sun was radiating—this one was the more pesky sort. He sighed. “What we always do. As much as I hate to admit this, there’s not a whole lot we can do. We’ve already exhausted many a plan,” he jumped out of the river, “and yet they keep coming back.”

He put on his pants, and picked up his top to carry with him. Shamo followed suit, and they walked together, letting the glaring sunlight dry their bodies.

By the time they reached their tent, Chabo’s face was bright red. He plopped down on his cot, panting. By now the heat had spread to every inch of his body, becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Even so, he had no intention of making a fuss about it. He watched Shamo pace around, caught up in whatever he was saying.

“How long are we going to deal with thisss? I love fighting as much as the next redcap, but this is getting tiresome. We have to—are you alright?”

Chabo looked up with unfocused eyes, chest heaving with labored breaths. _‘Are you alright?’ he says_. If he weren’t in the situation he was in now, he’d have loved to shake some sense into him. “Don’t mind me; I am more than alright. So good, in fact, that I’m on fire!”

Shamo narrowed his eyes, giving him a once-over as he came closer. He touched his forehead, only to yank it away at Chabo’s gasp. He leaned over slightly in Chabo’s direction, and sniffed. He immediately recoiled.

“Why didn’t you sssay something sooner?” he asked, straining to keep his voice calm. He had his eyes clenched shut, hands curled into fists and shaking. If it weren’t for the hints of a bulge in his pants Chabo would have thought that he was furious.

“It’s…” Chabo panted, “…not important. We have more…important…things to—to talk about.”

“And you expect me to believe that you are in any condition to talk?” he growled, before a smirk spread across his lips. “There is no need to be embarrassed, it is not as if we have never done this before.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Chabo snarled. “It’s a minor inconvenience, is all.”

“Well then, we will have to eliminate it, just as we would any other.”

Chabo answered with a smirk of his own. He grabbed Shamo by the arms and yanked him close, falling backwards on his cot. Their mouths met with a clash of lips and teeth and tongue; licking, sucking, biting. Their tongues swirled together, exploring every inch of each other’s mouths.

Shamo pulled back. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, exposing his neck. Starting from his jaw, he licked and sucked his way down his neck, leaving dark red hickeys. Goaded on by Chabo’s groans, he lathered his nipples with attention, licking one while he rolled and pinched the other with his fingers.

He continued licking his way down, and ripped off Chabo’s pants once he got to his navel. He took hold of his half-hard cock. He began pumping as Chabo moaned, occasionally covering his cock with his pre-cum. He ran his tongue over the tip, earning him a sharp gasp. With the tip of his tongue he ventured down the base, and flicked his tongue over his balls. Trailing back up, he paused over the head, observing the way pre-cum flowed ceaselessly out of it.

He felt Chabo move to sit up beneath him. He glanced up, and was met with Chabo’s warning gaze.

He flashed him his fangs in a grin. “I wasn’t going to do that, no need to worry.”

Chabo rolled his eyes, lying back down with a sigh. His hips jerked up at the feeling of Shamo’s fingers running over the tip. His eyes fluttered shut, only to spring open as Shamo’s pre-coated fingers breached his hole. He jerked up to grab hold of Shamo’s wrist.

“Wait! Are you insane?! You’ll tear my insides!”

The laughter that rumbled out of Shamo’s chest was infuriating.

“Alright then. Let me sssee you do it.”

Chabo glared. He coated his fingers with his own fluids and stuck one inside him, staring Shamo in the eyes the entire time. Dissatisfied, he added the others one after another, until all four were inside him. His entrance easily sucked them up, a wanton moan spilling from his hips. He fought against his lids that wanted to flutter shut, and instead regarded Shamo with an intense gaze. Licking his lips, he let his moans slip out of his mouth, almost deliberately. He let out another groan as he scissored his fingers. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking down on them, wanting so badly for them to strike against that delicious spot inside him. No matter what he did, though, it still wasn’t enough. He raised his hips to try and get them to strike his prostrate, groaning in frustration.

At last, Shamo moved to tower over him. He wrenched his fingers out of his ass, replacing them with his own cock. He buried himself deep inside with one long thrust, hissing at the way Chabo’s muscles squeezed around him. He dragged himself out until only the tip was inside, and promptly slammed back in. He set a brutal pace, allowing himself grunts with each thrust.

Chabo clung to him for dear life, clawing his back and arching up into his touch. His toes curled; moans, whimpers, and other pathetic sounds coming out through his parted lips. He thought of how ridiculous he must’ve looked in that moment, salivating like a dog, but he couldn’t care less. He cared so little that even when Shamo sunk his teeth into his neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back; he closed his eyes and shivered as he lapped up the blood trailing down his neck and collarbone.

Shamo flipped him onto his stomach, raising his hips to better pound into him. With one hand holding onto his hips, he jerked Chabo off with the other, stroking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. With one press of his thumb against the tip of his cock, Chabo came with a loud of moan.

Gripping his hips with both hands, Shamo pounded into Chabo’s heat a few more times, and reached his own release with a tremble of his body. Pausing to catch his breath for a few moments, he slowly pulled out.

Chabo shivered at the feeling of come running down his thighs, before collapsing on the bed. He felt Shamo’s heat leave his side, and not long after, felt a piece of cloth fall on his body.

“Here,” Shamo grunted.

With a sigh, he rolled onto his back and tried to clean himself up as much as possible. He then sat up, and began putting his clothes on.

“We will continue our conversssation later.”

“We’d better,” he replied to Shamo’s retreating form.

He grabbed his sword from where he’d placed it earlier, and began the task of running the whetstone over it.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank-you to my friend for being the only other frequently-active member in the teeny-tiny fandom on tumblr dot com, and for providing me with inspiration (since this fic is based on both of our headcanons). I'd also like to thank both her and you for reading this :')


End file.
